


【德哈】将死之人（ABO BE）

by AuroralZQ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroralZQ/pseuds/AuroralZQ





	【德哈】将死之人（ABO BE）

“请告诉我该怎么做，波特？”  
“吻我，然后杀了我，马尔福。”  
——引  
几天之前，德拉科从没想过自己会做出这样的事情来。他此时正卖力的律动着自己的身躯，左手狠狠的掰过身下少年的脸颊疯狂的撕咬般亲吻，右手不安分的在男人流畅漂亮的蝴蝶谷处游移——他贪婪的嗅闻着身下鼠尾草的迷人香气，松开唇瓣，将手指随意的搅进对方的口腔，感受湿哒哒的唾液，张口在后颈肿大的腺体处死命地咬下去，满满的注入自己的信息素。  
而身下的人则发出甜腻的呻吟，在愈发浓烈的鼠尾草香气中收缩自己的后穴，猫一样压低自己的腰身，翘起圆润粉嫩的臀部试图将德拉科吞的更深。  
“该死——给我放松……”德拉科嘶哑的声音贴近身下人的耳朵，引起对方的一阵颤抖，而德拉科则在对方分神的间隙恶劣的将下身更深的捅进去，戳开柔嫩的生殖腔，在对方的尖叫声中成结，肿大，将一切满满的灌进对方的子宫。  
这一切在生物繁衍的过程中看起来都是那么的顺理成章——德拉科失神的把自己半软的东西拔出来，在接口处发出“啵”的声响，他盯着那个红肿外翻被他操到合不拢的艳红穴口汩汩的流出自己的白浊来，而这个被他压着操了一晚上的家伙则风骚的回过头，露出自己漂亮的顶级祖母绿的眼睛，还有额头上微微溃烂的闪电型伤疤。

哈利•波特已经躲在马尔福庄园里五天了，来自战后英雄的逃逸——谁也想不到他居然会落魄的敲开马尔福庄园的大门，臣服而又卑微的肆意散发着omega的信息素，贪婪的呼吸着属于德拉科•马尔福香根草的alpha气味，然后满足的晕倒在他的面前。  
此前很长一段时间，德拉科一直以为波特是alpha，那股属于同类alpha的刺激性信息素一直噩梦一样缠绕在德拉科的学生生涯中，从最开始的火车会面后，这股呛人的鼠尾草气息就一直萦绕在德拉科的鼻尖，针锋相对似的带给他最深的噩梦——谁都知道他们是死敌——但现在，本应是英雄的哈利•波特却顶着羸弱的身躯和额头红肿的伤疤，比德拉科这个战争落败者和逃兵还要落魄的出现在自家门口，散发着七年来德拉科从没有闻到过的甜腻性鼠尾草信息素，像个发情的omega一样蜷成一团倒在他的面前。  
一切都显得过于梦幻。用远距离型漂浮咒努力克制住自己，顺便把那个家伙扔到客房并灌进抑制魔药的过程并不容易，德拉科锁上房门，把自己关进浴室用冷水冲了又冲，身体却还是诚实的抵不住气味愈发浓郁的omega信息素。  
“标记我吧，马尔福。”醒来后用开门咒出现在浴室门口的哈利•波特这么说道。  
然后德拉科面无表情的闻着信息素的味道，一面用自己的魔杖轻而易举的撂倒了哈利•波特，并收缴了他的魔杖，给自己的鼻子施加了隔绝气味的咒语。  
“你在发什么疯，波特——”德拉科冷淡的看着在床上奋力扭动着的哈利，看他的皮肤泛起粉红，腺体肿大，“谁把你变成这样的？食死徒——？”  
哈利没有回答，被包裹在发情期浪潮中的他只能屈辱的咬紧自己的嘴唇，死死地盯着坐在他不远处的德拉科•马尔福，还有他鼓起的帐篷。  
“回答我，波特，不然你就等着发情期耗死在这里吧——还有你该死的闪电伤疤，它为什么会溃烂？告诉我，波特——”  
但德拉科仍然没能从哈利的口中得到答案，他冷漠的走出房间，在哈利的奋力挣扎下走进了书房，开始思索是该给韦斯莱还是格兰杰写信——然而，感谢梅林，那个被誉为“格兰芬多有史以来最聪明的女巫”及时的把信送到了马尔福庄园，让德拉科免于在“给麻种巫师写信”的屈辱中度过下半辈子。  
这是一封解决了德拉科所有疑惑的信件，从信件开头匪夷所思的“魂器”名词解释到之后关于哈利•波特的身体状况，甚至还有未来他的生命时限预算都分析的明明白白，德拉科几乎要为这个女巫鼓掌，如果可以的话他甚至还想写出一封略带讽刺意味的回信，推荐这个小女巫去圣芒戈报道——但他不行。  
波特之所以变成现在这样的原因很简单，那个作为黑魔王的家伙在试图第一次杀死婴儿哈利的时候，无意间留下了一片魂片进入了哈利额头的伤疤，而这个魂片给了哈利斯莱特林的特质，以及强行将omega转化成alpha的性别——但这一切在伏地魔死后都变了，哈利开始成日的遭受噩梦的侵袭，伤疤红肿溃烂，腺体逐渐肿大，体内生殖腔也被逐渐开拓成型……更为可怕的是，他的精神和灵魂在不断地遭受那魂片的吞噬和侵蚀。  
“只有哈利•波特死亡，才能带来伏地魔时代的真正终结。”  
英国魔法部是这么说的，曾经的英雄成为了敌人复活的唯一途径，在哈利进入圣芒戈检查之后，那间病房被层层包围起来，押送犯人一样将哈利关押了起来。

……  
【哈利甘愿为了魔法界的和平而死亡，他说他没什么可剩下的，但他不愿意带着一个存在了七年的遗憾离开……我隐约感觉到了点什么，但我的探视时间很快就结束了，在威森加摩对哈利的正式审判下来之后，他的生命也即将交由到别人的手里，回归梅林的怀抱。】  
【第二天，哈利•波特消失了，他从层层包围的病房逃了出去，他有这个能力——魔法部在肆意的讨论和咆哮，甚至有人说，哈利•波特会成为下一任黑魔王，他们早该结束这个男孩的生命……罗恩•韦斯莱和许多他的朋友都上前打了那个家伙，然后被拘留了……他们开始大面积搜查哈利可能去的地方，陋居、布莱克祖宅、甚至还有霍格沃兹都被全面搜查了——但我猜哈利去找你了。】  
【这句话其实不应该由我来告诉你，但哈利的神志已经不太清醒了，我不知道他什么时候会被那个魂片搞疯掉抑或是被占据全部神志，总之——他一直爱着你，德拉科•马尔福，你一直都不知道。】  
【你就是他的遗憾，马尔福。】  
……  
德拉科沉默的合起手中的信纸，他甚至随手一扬将它丢进了火炉，然后迈着坚定的步伐，打开了存在着哈利•波特的那间客房的房门。  
他看着哈利•波特瞪大眼睛看着开门的自己，身下床单湿出一片粘腻的水痕。  
“请告诉我该怎么做，波特。”德拉科说道。  
“吻我，然后杀了我，德拉科。”哈利说道。  
德拉科撤掉了自己的气味屏蔽魔咒，附身咬了上去。

双向暗恋的戏码一直都是大家所喜闻乐见的，所有人都希望自己能有这样的美好经历，但现在，这个戏码出现在德拉科的身上，却带给了他无限的沉沦和绝望——伴随着死亡的爱和渴求，一切都显得那么的卑微。  
他吻住自己日思夜想的嘴唇，嗅着之前和春梦噩梦一同出现的不再难闻的信息素，下身挺进，律动，在身下人抑制不住的呻吟中勃发，信息素交错纠缠，混杂的缠绕在一起，在身体上留下大大小小的牙印和吻痕——数次成结和标记……  
癫狂的性爱。  
如果波特每次不会以“杀了我吧”来做结尾那就更好了。  
如果波特每天的精神状况不再每况愈下就更好了。

“说你爱我，波特。”  
“我……我爱你……”

“说你爱我，波特。”  
“爱……”

“说你爱我，波特。”  
“杀了……杀了我——”

“说你爱我，波特。”  
“唔……”

“说你爱我，波特。”  
“……”

斯科皮•马尔福作为马尔福家的独子，从小就学会了很多东西，比如他会习惯性的回避某些问题，在该闭嘴的时候保持缄默。  
比如在课堂上讨论哈利•波特消失的尸体时，他就永远不会说出自家地下室有一个永远鲜活却失去灵魂的20岁少年的尸体；他也永远不会回答别人自己的母亲是谁，也不会回答自己为什么会拥有迷人的湖绿色眼睛。  
但他也同样在自己父亲的教育下明白了其他事情。  
比如不用太过于拘泥性别、身份、地位和血统的影响，爱需要趁早表达。  
所以他会很认真的对罗丝•韦斯莱表白，把她带到父亲面前说自己要娶她；比如他会在父亲死后，去掉男孩身上的保鲜魔咒，把他们葬在一起，放进马尔福家族的墓地；比如他会在族谱上施加小小的魔法——只有家主才能看见的，属于德拉科•马尔福伴侣的名字：  
哈利•波特。  
……


End file.
